Cowardice
by Fuwa-chan
Summary: Ichigo wasn't afraid of much. Huge hollows, menos grande, the looming war with Aizen, you name it. But when it came to small things... GrimmIchi, innuendo, language, yaoi


**Title:** Cowardice  
**Author:** Fuwa-chan  
**Words: **755  
**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-17  
**Warnings:** innuendo, language, implied yaoi

**Summary:** Ichigo wasn't afraid of much. Huge hollows, menos grande, the looming war with Aizen, you name it. But when it came to small things...

-----

Grimmjow had just settled comfortably into Ichigo's bed, reveling in the boy's soft comforter as his lover took a quick shower. As he finally relaxed, he began to fall asleep, watching the steam as it drifted lazily beneath the crack of the bathroom door, quickly dissipating into the cooler air of Ichigo's room.

Just as he was about to finally reach dreamland, a sudden, strikingly feminine sounding scream sounded from the bathroom, causing Grimmjow to jolt quickly from his comfortable position, his still sleep-hazy brain trying to comprehend the whole thing.

_The fuck?_ he thought before getting up to see what was the matter.

-----

Ichigo had awoken feeling sweaty and sticky from the pair's previous nights activities, as well as having said lover sprawled on top of him, snoring loudly and drolling slightly. It had taken all of his body weight to push the man off of him onto the bed, the teal-haired espada not so much as flinching in his sleep.

However, as Ichigo got up and began gathering clothes to take a shower as quietly as he could, the arrancar had sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Damn, you make a lot of noise in the mornings, Ichi," the older man said.

Ichigo turned around quickly, being slightly startled by the espada's sudden awakening. "I was trying to be quiet. I'm going to take a shower. You just go back to sleep."

Grimmjow nodded, falling back on the soft bed and cocooning himself in the soft blankets. Ichigo could swear he could hear the man purring softly.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo softly padded into his bathroom, closing the door behind him gently. He fetched a towel as he waited for the water to heat up, the steam already rising from the porcelain tub.

As Ichigo undressed and climbed in the shower, already beginning to rub shampoo through his hair, he failed to notice the creature innocently lurking before him, enjoying the steam as much as Ichigo did.

When Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the tiny creature, he let out a scream more feminine sounding than most girls and quickly hopped out of the shower, shampoo still running down his body.

As Grimmjow walked into the bathroom, the steam assaulting him, he took his time taking in the sights. That was when he noticed Ichigo, cowered in fear against the wall farthest from the shower, still naked and covered in suds.

"What the fuck is your problem? Shampoo bottle attack you or somethin?"

Ichigo shook his head in fear, only pointing to the shower stall, the water still running. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before walking over to the shower stall pushing open the curtain.

Glancing around for a few seconds, he turned back to Ichigo. "I don't see anything."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more and he whimpered. "Oh god..." he replied shaking. "It could be anywhere!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, confused before turning back to the shower again. There, in front of his face, was a little, tiny, baby spider hanging from the ceiling.

Grimmjow was having trouble holding in his laughter. "You mean to tell me you're afraid of this little bity thing?"

Ichigo nodded, the panic still evident in his eyes.

Grimmjow twitched before falling on the ground in laughter. "Oh my god," he cried, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "You can barely see the damn thing!"

Ichigo flushed, looking angry. "Sh-shut up! I still don't like it. Would you hurry up and kill the stupid thing already?"

Grimmjow stood up, still wiping tears from his eyes before smashing the tiny creature between two fingers and wiping it on his pants.

"Disgusting," Ichigo grimaced, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "I'm not touching you."

Grimmjow grinned, disappearing and reappearing next to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "You know you can't resist."

Ichigo pushed the man away, eyeing him suspiciously. "God damn it, yes I can. And I could've died there!"

Grimmjow snickered, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah. The big bad spider. I'm sure it could've swallowed you whole."

Ichigo glared, flipping the older man off.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "I'm always up for that offer."

Ichigo threw his hands up in defeat before finally pushing the arrancar out of the bathroom.

Grimmjow snickered yet again before collapsing back on Ichigo's bed, wrapping himself back in the boy's downy comforter.

Now that he knew what the teen was afraid of, after all, things could only get more interesting.


End file.
